Vikings Saga: Sequel
by HallowedShadow
Summary: The sequel to my Vikings saga. All Bjorn, Ubbe, Ivar and the new Bishop Heahmund. WARNING: Smutt!
1. Bjorn Ironside

**A.N:** Heyyyy So this is the 1st of 4 stories. I'm also including a special character in the 4th part. I really hope you will like it!  
Enjoy!

* * *

It had taken months to make it to North Umbria. The wind and sea had been cruel, the wind hitting the ship and making them sway, making the waters uneasy. Anika was huddled under what she believed was about 20 pounds of fur blankets. She watched as Bjorn was looking out at the sea, hoping for land to show itself. Revenge had been boiling his blood but Anika hadn't pestered him once, she had given him his space but was waiting in case he wanted or needed to talk. He would join her at night and hold her, his body heat keeping her as warm as possible. The morning would then come and he would be gone, back to his position, hoping for land.

Soon they got to land, it was more or less cold now that they weren't on the water. They grabbed their weapons, getting ready to do a search for the anglo men. They found none luckily for them because the 5 brothers had gathered thousands, men and women, all of them worth their pound in gold. All of them armed to the teeth and capable of using them. It was a bad time to be King Aella. Anika fallowed the others, carrying her things to the site that would be used as their camp. She was starting to pitch her tent when Bjorn stopped her.

"You will be staying in my tent. With me." Was she even going to complain about that? This was great, she wanted to stay with him but hadn't wanted to bother him. She nodded her head, grabbed her things in a firm girl and fallowed him to his tent. She walked in, eyes widening when she noticed that it was a two parts tent. In one section, there was a large table for strategic discussion, while the other section was a room. A bed of pelts was on the ground, all his weapons lay on one side on the ground and a pit had been dug for a fire with an iron cauldron to make food with. Some branches has also been brought in with leaves and every respectable Viking never left on a raid without some flint and stone.

She dropped her things to the ground and walked around, looking completely amazed, this was nothing like what she was going to have for a tent, this was huge. She looked at Bjorn, then went to the bed, laying down and spreading out.

"This feels so great after that long boat ride. Oh gods!" She turned to her side and looked at him, he was staring, arms crossed, small smirk on his lips. She patted the furs for him to join her which he did, she curled up to him, smiling wide. "So? What's the plan?"

"Find Aella, make an example of him." His voice was dark when he said and she knew what he was thinking of when he said that he wanted to make an example out of him. She grinned, nodding her head against his chest.

"It's a perfect idea. I believe that you will need to be ready and relaxing is key." She straddled his hips which brought a growl out of him. Her lips briefly pressed against his, when she reached up and dug her hand in his hair only to pull his head back, he groaned in both pain and pleasure. "You are mine, just for tonight."

Her lips kissing his neck softly, her arms pinning his to his sides with the help of her legs, Bjorn wasn't moving though, he seemed almost curious to see where this was going. He wanted to touch her, every never in his body telling him to touch her but he also didn't want to hurt her. Her lips made their way lower, he had luckily removed his leathers and was left with just a cloth shirt. She moved the cloth aside as she kissed under it, his hips rocking a bit against her, trying to get to her. She could hear him growl deep in his throat, earning him a small nip to his adam's apple.

The heat between her legs was like a magnet to him, he wanted to reach it so much but couldn't move unless he over powered her, which would be simple and easy, but he also wanted her to keep her power. She kissed on his stomach, lowering herself, this time holding his arms only with her hands, she got his shirt off, his piercing blue eyes staring right at her. She bit her lip a little, kissing lower, under his belly button. He touched her onyx colored hair as she undid the lace of his pants. His hands automatically reached to her and pulled her up. His control had lost to his impulse. He started removing her shirt, kissing her chest, the grin that graced her face was one of amusement which fit her perfectly. She let him do what he wanted to do to her, his lips moving down her stomach as well, her hips moving around under him, he chuckled a bit.

"Greedy aren't we?" She chuckled at that too, nodding her head at him. "For me?" He asked even though he knew the answer, he wanted to mock her a bit. She nodded her head once more, a yes was gasped out of her mouth as her pulled her pants off in one fluid movement. His length was stiff as one of the branches laying on the ground, she knew it, they both knew it. The heat of her becoming almost unbearable to him, he kissed her as both his hands slipped in her hair, his length sliding inside of her, easily finding her and easily slipping in. She moaned, legs wrapping around his waist, he lifted himself up on his hands and started moving slowly, moving out only to slam back inside but taking his time moving back. He started speeding up but a little at a time, making her cry out in pleasure at each deep and hard thrust inside of her. She would clench him when he landed in the space he wanted to be in.

Her nails dug inside of his skin, leaving little red crescent marks where she dug in. She reached up and pulled his head down to kiss him hard. She could feel his hot skin, hard from all the muscles on his torso. She bit his lip softly as his hips kept working his prick inside of her. Her arms fell over her head, her face a mask of pure pleasure, her moans and cries fitting with his groans and growls. His braid had fell over his shoulder to rest on her breasts, marking her flesh with the blonde of his hair as well as the leather of the straps holding it together. As he felt she was on the verge of coming and so was he, he dipped his head down to her chest and where the tip of his braid met her breast he bit softly, getting a gasp and yelp out of her, she clenched him hard as he did this, he grinning and suckled the skin as she started shaking a bit and climaxed. His sucking had turned the skin red and blue, he loved his mark, his body tensed and he felt himself tip over the edge, he pulled out and climax. His big body fell over as he breathed in deeply, grinning in satisfaction. She chuckled a bit, looking at him, she kissed him softly.

"Relaxed yet?" she was looking at him, grinning, he chuckled and kissed her, his own way of saying yes. She kissed his chest on one of the tattoos that joined a scar. Then she suddenly got up and started getting dressed.

"Anika? Where are you going?" He looked genuinely confused. She patted her tummy meaning she was hungry and he started laughing, after getting dressed to a minimum she went outside, barefooted and went out looking for food. For some amazing reason, the men had found a boar and were cooking it on a spit. She went over and took a knife out, cutting some cooked slices into a plate made of bone. She had just fucked hair which Ivar made sure to comment on.

"Oh look at you. You almost look like a tree or maybe it's a bird's nest." Ivar said, looking at her.

"A very well fucked bird's nest." She nodded a bit and Ivar laughed a bit at that. "Want some?" She offered Ivar some of the meat she had sliced off and he happily grabbed some. She looked at his cart and grinned. "I have an idea and you are going to LOVE it." Ivar looked up at her, quirked an eyebrow and waited for the rest of the idea to come out.

* * *

They had gathered their armor and their weapons, Anika had moved forward to join the brothers, Ivar in his cart pulled by a horse was perfect and in a way very frightening if you thought about it. A cripple went through all this just to fight and all Vikings knew that he would also kill many of them. They had only sent about 1/10th of their army so that they could enjoy the look of pure terror and shock that would soon appear on the King's face. She stood waiting, between Bjorn and Ubbe, just at the moment King Aella showed up, his smirk was perfect, they would really enjoy watching it get wiped away by the sight of the rest of their troops. Bjorn whistled once and the rest of the Vikings showed up on the hill with them. Anika could not describe the grin that spread across her face as the look of horror and hopelessness gently slid into place over the King's face. Ivar chose this moment to ride over and look at the king, he yelled for a fight as all the other Vikings joined in.

Soon enough they were in motion, they were running towards the Anglo's, their shields, swords and axes clashing together making a horrible noise like some storm conceived by Odin. Bjorn and Anika stayed put for a little watching as the Vikings stormed the Anglo's who tried their best to fight back only to loose. The men crowded the Anglo like the plague did to human beings, they hacked and cut through limbs; arms, legs, torso, head. Soon the shiny metal of their swords and axes were dripping with red, the smell of iron tainting the air. The ground was littered by dead mangled bodies, horror spread for miles around them. Anika walked forward, her black hair catching the wind as her determined green eyes focused on what needed to be done. King Aella had tried to escape, leaving his men to die behind, that wouldn't do. Anika knew that it wouldn't do. The Anglo's called them savages but you would never see a Viking leave one of theirs behind, even the dead returned with them, either in ashes or as a full corpse.

Her boots would mush on the ground as the dirt and grass was wet with blood, her boot squished through making this horrid sucking noise as suction tried to keep her boots stuck in place. She thanked the gods and goddesses for not wearing white which would've been foolish. One of their men suddenly turned as the King was going to gallop passed and knocked him off his horse in one smooth movement of his sword. The sound was awful, the sword crashed against the armor leaving a dent in it but not cutting through, thankfully, as the King hit the ground he screamed in both pain and terror. That part was satisfying, soon Bjorn and Anika walked together almost as one warrior, just as they should be. They both reach King Aella, Anika smirking down at his face. Bjorn reached down and tied his feet and hands.

"Ivar, we need your cart here." Anika had already shared this part with both Ivar and Bjorn who found it a great idea. They tied King Aella, by his feet, to Ivar's cart and they dragged him for a bit before stopping and asking the same question over and over.

"Where did you kill our father?!" Bjorn was getting angry and he was yelling. The King didn't seem to understand one word that was coming out of Bjorn's mouth but soon he seemed to understand, putting 2 and 2 together. He then pointed out where Ragnar had died, they pushed him in the direction and before long they stood on the edge of a pit covered by 2 wooden slabs which they pulled opened. All brothers looked down into the pit as Ivar pronounced this place the site of their father's death. Anika only took hold of Bjorn's hand, hoping to give him enough comfort but by also making it seemed like she was the one needing it. Bjorn removed his hand from hers after a quick squeeze that she interpreted as him being alright, he grabbed the King and tied him up to a tree to wait for the sun to go down and the moon to rise.

While the moon rose above the tree line, all had sent Ragnar's spirit good wishes and peace to Valhalla, his sons mentioning that they will all meet again in the great hall for their never ending glorious fight. Anika stayed silent, watching each of them talk, the moon now being high in the skin, Bjorn turned to the King, ordering torches to be lit up close to a fallen tree they would be using for the punishment he was deserving of. Bjorn grabbed his sword, ready to take his head when Anika joined him with an axe, she shook her head at the sword.

"One who betrays our King must die by the eagle." She looked him in the eyes, he stabbed the ground with his sword, taking a hold of the axe, giving orders to his men to place the King in position for the eagle, Ubbe and Hvitserk grabbing hold of each of his arms while Sigurd stood aside watching. Ivar now on the ground, watched as the shirt was cut from his back, King Aella's face terrified.

"Now you know how my father felt, not knowing what would happen to him or how painful." as the words came out of Ivar's mouth, Bjorn sliced through the skin of his back with the axe, blood dripping down the King's skin, his confused face over Ivar's words changed to pure pain as he started screaming. Ivar crawled closer to look right in his face so that last thing he would see was the crippled Viking. Once Bjorn was done slicing his skin, tears sliding down Aella's face, Bjorn started to hack at the ribs holding the prized possessions they were trying to get to; his lungs. Blood splashed Bjorn on the face as he kept hacking, just as the ribs disconnected from his spine, the King died, Bjorn only cracked his ribs to open them up on his side like wings, he wiped at his face only getting more blood on his skin. Anika went over to him and nodded a bit, meaning 'finish the job'. He did finish the job, he pulled out the lungs and placed them on the dead King's shoulders and then proceeded to strung him up as a message to all the other Anglo who would dare pull something like that again.

Anika knew, just like everyone else that the next part would be the trickiest, they left to go back to their encampment to wash and drink, but mostly to prepare for the next battle to come.

* * *

The next day came quickly, most were ready before the other section was ready. It was time to march for Wessex and they had one small problem: the snoring Anika on Bjorn's bed who had no intention on waking up. In a way Bjorn thought it was so adorable and had tried to wake her up gently, she had only to turn around and go back to sleep. He had frowned only to shake her a bit, she slapped his hand away and went back to bed, the snores coming back around 5 minutes later. Bjorn went to get his brothers to get some backup just in case, after all Anika loved to sleep and hated to be woken up. The 4 older brothers walked in and looked at the sleeping Anika, black hair tangled and curly from drying, mouth slightly opened with probably some drool on the other side and she was covered up to her waist, wearing one of Bjorn's big shirts.

"See? This is the problem." Bjorn said, pointing at her. Ubbe chuckled and crossed his arms while Hvitserk went over and poked her with a stick, which she slapped away again.

"I don't see the problem. She is tired. So what?" Sigurd crossed his arms as well and looked at Bjorn.

"The longer we stay her, the more chances that we will get to get ambushed or to be the ones getting attacked instead of the other way." He raised his hand and went to Anika, shaking her again. "Wake up. We have to leave." she shook her head and turned around again.

Anika was way too comfortable in the bed, she didn't want to leave, honestly she would've wished for Bjorn to join her but that was a lost cause. He had his mind set on one thing and one thing only: revenge. That's when she heard it, the shuffling, the thudding on the ground, she knew that Ivar had come in, suddenly a bunch of liquid just landed on her face, she gasped and sputtered and sat up straight, Ivar had just dumped a glass of sea water on her.

"What the hell?" she raised her voice, Ivar looked at her with his determined stare.

"Lets go. We have things to do." she hated that he would use his leading voice for this, it was almost intimidating but she was a grown ass woman and she wasn't going to let him intimidate her, so of course she got up.

"All I wanted was an extra moment of sleep! That's all! I've fallowed all of you guys here without complaining, so I don't believe that an extra moment would've killed any of you!" She grabbed her clothing, she heard Bjorn snarl a bit but she couldn't care less at that moment, she started getting dressed, not caring that everyone was seeing her naked, not one minute. Once she was done, she braided her hair even some wet part and she was outside. Soon after she gathered supplies and gathered her things, she noticed the tent had been finally taken down. When it was time, she joined the guys and fallowed the way towards the ships, climbing on she placed herself in a corner to make it easier for herself to fall asleep. Bjorn sat with her, arm around her shoulder, she leaned her head down. "All this stress and this fighting, I need to sleep." He nodded and kissed her head.

* * *

Somewhere around morning, they arrived in Wessex, they climbed out of the ship with nothing but their weapons, once again doing the round to see if there was anyone around their encampment. Meanwhile they started getting ready for the journey to meet with their enemies, Ivar in his chariot sighed, exclaiming that they always do the same and that they would expect it. That while everyone is setting camp they should go see the terrain where they would be fighting, it was an amazing idea, very strategic.

"We have to expect what they will do or what they would expect from us then we have to do the opposite. They will expect us to come to them and go into shield wall position. Lets do the contrary… lets run." Bjorn was going to retort when Anika grabbed his arm.

"Let him explain what he means. Please." Bjorn nodded and made his way to the chariot.

"Alright, what do you think we should do?" Bjorn said as they made their way to the field that would be the site of the battle. Ivar explained, Anika's mouth hung opened in shock, nodding her head wildly.

"Bjorn! That could really work. Think about it! It could spare most of our lives. Not much of a fight but the Anglo always go for the weak spot… they will think that spot weak… so we reinforce it." Ivar leaned on his arms that were in shape of an X, he was grinning. "Brilliant! It is brilliant Ivar!" Anika ran over and raising herself she kissed his cheek and gave his hand a squeeze. She looked at Bjorn who was staring and was so relieved when he nodded his head. He went over to the chariot.

"Alright. If it works it will be brilliant, if it doesn't… everyone dying will be on you, brother." Ivar nodded in agreement to what Bjorn was saying but they all knew that the chances for it not to work were slim, the Anglo's would not see that coming. Anika grinned and clapped her hands wanting to do it and get it started. They checked out the field and from the outlook of it they set a plan in motion, one that hopefully wouldn't fail. Soon the army of Wessex would show up and would perish.

* * *

That night, Anika was lying down on the furs on the bed, staring at the ceiling of the tent. She heard the tent flap open and knew it was Bjorn showing up. He dropped on the bed next to her, taking off his shirt, she sat up and kissed his back, smiling a bit. He turned his head to stare at her , smirking a bit.

"So that kiss you gave my brother?" She laughed a bit and laid down on the bed again, laughing and chuckling at the side time, he got under the covers and turned to her, hand on her stomach.

"No. Ivar was brilliant, he deserved something in return and honestly he is the most sensitive of all of you. He's cripple and all most of you do is treat him like half a man. I know you are the leader but I believe it would be stupid to ignore Ivar's strategic skills." Bjorn nodded and chuckles.

"Alright. I'll do my best to lower the ego a bit." She smirked and kissed him. She loved when he was cooperating, it was a perfect combination in a man like Bjorn, sadly it wasn't always like that. He kissed her back, hand slipping in her pants, shoving them down as he went along with it. "Today was a good day. Let's end it on the same note." He said and rubbed between her legs, she gasped, nodding at him. She couldn't of agreed more than she did then.

She shoved his pants off, grabbing his ass she gave it a smack, grinning a bit, he grabbed her jaw and kissed her hard. She was glad both of them had had time for a bath before going to bed or else it would be an awful experience. He finished taking her clothing off, keeping one of his shirt close by for her afterwards. He moved back, grabbing her and flipping her over, raising her on her knees. "I'm going to enjoy this." He growled the words out making her shiver and look back at him.

He got on his back, sliding himself under her, his hands grabbed her ass while his mouth found its target between her legs, she moaned loudly at what he was doing. Her hips started moving on their own. They knew that there was still a chance tomorrow wouldn't be in their favor, they would enjoy each other just in case. Her hips grinded down on his mouth by themselves, her body moving by instinct, she raised herself like she was on his hips, her hands moved in her hair, moans coming out of her mouth. His hands moved up to grab her hips, his eyes were set on her, watching her every movement, loving every time her mouth opened. He was easily able to grab her and set her on his hips, his heels digging in the fur blankets under himself as he raised himself to get inside of her. She moaned loudly at the feel of him inside of her, her hands moved to his chest to keep her balance, his hips started moving up to her while she was trying to stay in position. She leaned down, her ass bouncing on him, chest pressed to his and placed a kiss to him lips in between two moans. He held her hips in place and kept moving hard and fast into her, she whined and moaned some more, they kept going, needing each other especially since it could be the last time they ever did. The held unto each other like their lives depended on it, her moans and cries getting louder and louder until her body tensed and quivered in his arms, he looked at her as his hips moved harder under he groaned and climaxed with her.

She was breathing hard, looking at him, she reached down and kissed him hard again when suddenly they heard whistling and clapping hands. She lifted her head and laughed a bit, she lay on her back off of him. "I guess we have a standing ovation?" She couldn't help laughing and covering her face. He had the most gorgeous smile on his face as he chuckled, pulling her close.

* * *

They were all on the hill when the Aethelwulf showed up, the plan was in motion, Anika could see everything from the trees, as the enemy ran for the Vikings, they ran away, then another group would show up behind them, they would turn and attack only for the Vikings to run again. It happened many times, Bjorn and Anika got the people with them to shoot at the Anglo's from the trees, then they made a run for it to get into position. Anika on one side of the way while Bjorn was on the other, from time to time they would look at each other, hoping it would work and that they wouldn't die.

Ivar saw it first as they stopped to look back at the enemy, they turned and ran towards where the beach was, towards the ships. Floki was in shock, eyebrows up, waiting for them to disappear, he looked at Ivar.

"Where are they going?" He asked, Ivar looked down.

"It looks like they are going towards the boats." Ivar lifted his head and grinned. Floki freaked out.

"You were right! Your genius bastard!" He ran over and kissed him, making Ivar laugh a bit at that. The enemy ran for the opening, Anika grinned as she saw them fall for the ambush. She gave the signal when she knew they were in the right position and the arrows went flying, they suddenly came out, surrounding and crushing the enemy. Aethelwulf was rounding on his horse when he figured out that it had been their plan from the beginning. Anika hacked and maimed as many as she could, she was the cause of many who fell. As soon as it had started, they ended up leaving quickly, retreating. The Vikings started cheering, Bjorn knew it wasn't over yet. He knew there was more to come. Anika was worried about where the end was for all this fighting.

* * *

It had been a over a month since they had taken Wessex, they had gotten the deed to the lands and most were excited to get farming again. Bjorn wanted to go to the Mediterranean and Anika would fallow. Ubbe wanted to stay with Hvitserk once they came back with more people. Ivar wanted to bring men with him to conquer more of England and maybe further, no one knew yet since there was no map, no plan yet. Sigurd sadly did the one thing he was warned all his life, he insulted Ivar publicly and as a result, Ivar lost his temper and control over himself, throwing an axe into his chest and instantly killing him. They had mourned, all of them, Ivar feeling horrible for his death but nothing could be done of that.

Anika was just standing there, on the wall, staring at the ocean hoping to see the boats return with more of their people so that the could start farming the lands. She felt someone making their way behind her and knew inside herself it was Bjorn, she turned to look at him and smiled. He smiled back and then pointed out at sea, she turned back to notice that the boats were coming back. She was so happy to have them back so she went to run for it but Bjorn stopped her.

"I want to make you my wife, Anika. Just you, not Torvi, not Astrid but you." He was looking at her, hopefully. "I will cut my braid and be the man that you need." She sighed and touched his face, shaking her head.

"Bjorn… no." She said, she was going to say more but a girl named Helr showed up quickly.

"Bjorn! Their here! They have arrived!" She turned quickly and left, fallowed closely by Bjorn. Anika sighed again and joined them all to greet Ubbe and Hvitserk.

Ubbe came down with two children in his arms, Anika frowned, one was his complete copy with dirty blonde hair, with green eyes, while the other had a bit of ginger hair with dark blue eyes. He presented them as his children, he was closely fallowed by Margheret and one of their ex slaves Keira. She welcomed them and brought everyone to the celebration that was happening on the camp site.

Annika stared around but couldn't find Bjorn, so she asked many who pointed her in the right direction, towards the forest. She finally found him after a bit of tracking. "Bjorn! Let me explain myself here. It's not fair for you not to." He turned to her, looking angry, he nodded a bit letting her talk. "I don't need you to cut your hair or to marry me. Just promise to be mine and only mine, I'll do the same. That's all that matters. I'll give you children, I'll give you a home." She touched his cheek and kissed him softly. "You are not the kind of man to marry, so you do not need to."

He sighed but nodded a bit, he kissed her "Alright. I promise to be yours and only yours. I won't cut my braid. Now come, lets join the celebrations." She smiled, taking his hand and walking back with him, she frowned when she noticed that the music wasn't playing anymore, instead she heard cries and screams, they looked at each other and ran for the camp quickly. Arriving on site, Anika's eyes widen, Ubbe and Hvitserk were ready to fight even though no one was there, Keira and Margheret were holding their children closely. Ivar was covered in blood, in his chariot.

Anika grabbed Bjorns hand tightly as they both stood watching the dead, bleeding and mutilated bodies lying around the ground.

* * *

 **A.N:** Alright! This is the first part with Bjorn and Anika, they technically have a good ending. For those wondering, Floki is still alive. ;) Anyways, Reviews are always welcome, send me messages I love those.


	2. Ubbe Ragnarsson

**A.N:** Hey everyone, sorry it took so long to get this next chapter out, it's just extremely hard for me to write such a pacific character like Keira since I am more like Kasja or Anika myself. I wanted to thank FireFoxxe for some of the ideas in this chapter. Also if you don't like extreme gory details about giving birth or whichever, skip the part where Keira does that, I kind of went over board lol. Love you guys! Hope you like it!

* * *

It had been many months since Ubbe and his brothers had left Kattegat. Lagertha had taken both Keira and Margheret under her wing. It had turned out that both Keira and Margheret were pregnant, Keira knew for a fact that Ubbe was the father, meanwhile Margheret was saying Ubbe was the father but Keira could not prove any of it yet. It was hard seeing her around, Keira knew that Ubbe would never choose her, not while his wife was pregnant, even if there was a chance that the baby was Hvitserk. Keira had kept to her duties and ate relatively well considering they got attacked a few months ago. Lagertha was an amazing leader and protector, Keira was extremely grateful. Although Keira would disappear once a day to stand on the edge of the cliff overlooking the lake that poured itself into the sea. She would stand there, touching her stomach and talking to her baby about Ubbe, his father. She had a strong sense that he child would be a boy. She was due any day now and couldn't wait for him to come out.

It was on a stormy night that it decided to happen, she was holding a tray and walking to place it away when the pain hit her it made her arm shake and drop the tray to the ground, her hand went straight for her stomach. Lagertha, got up when she heard the crash, looking at Keira, she walked over with Astrid and Margheret.

"Keira?" The question made her look up, her hand was tightly on her stomach.

"The baby is coming." as she finished her sentence another pain hit her and she cried out loudly. Lagertha started giving orders, slaves started running around to fix on of the room in the her house, placing 2 larges poles in the room for her to hold unto while giving birth. Lagertha brought her into the room, Keira kept shaking her head over and over. "I can't! Not yet! He's not here yet! The baby can't come out until he is here! He has to acknowledge him so that Odin can accept him." She cried out again, clenching her teeth and walking in the room, stopping to cry in pain or to grab unto something to make sure she doesn't fall.

"I know. I know but if the baby doesn't come out, it will die and so will you. Alright?" Lagertha was walking with Keira, holding her arm, hand on her stomach, feeling the tension with each contraction. "Just breathe, alright? We are all here for you Keira." Margheret had left the room, in the room was the priestess, Lagertha, Astrid and the healing Torvi. She cried out a bit again, the priestess also being a midwife made her way to her, checking how close she was to giving birth.

"Give yourself over to Freya, my dear." Keira breathed out and nodded her head, leaning on the long posts.

"I give myself over to Freya goddess help me." She cried out again, her brow wet with seat, her shift now transparent from the sweating. That's when a shield maiden ran inside.

"The boats are back, Hvitserk and Ubbe are back." She said. Lagertha quickly took control and ordered her to get Ubbe this minute and tell him that his son was coming to the world and they needed him at the hall, the girl nodded her head and ran off quickly, Keira turned her face upwards, saying Thank You over and over again. She saw the flicker of lightning outside and the crack of the thunder. Her hand touched her stomach, a smile appearing on her face.

"Their with me. Odin, Freya, Thor. They are all with me." She started feeling a pressure in her lower back, she whined, Lagertha grabbing everyone to leave except the priestess. Ubbe stumbled his way in, he was drenched from head to toe and looked at Keira, there was clear shock on his face. "Ubbe you're here." She cried again, tears sliding down her face. He rushed over and kissed her brow.

"I'm here, love. I'm here. It's mine?" She chuckled a bit and nodded her head. She explained that she had never had anyone other than him, that it was kind of her only remaining attribute of her old life. Ubbe held her from behind, his hands on her stomach, the tensing and releasing telling him when the contractions were coming.

"Ubbe this baby is blessed by the gods and goddesses, they are here." as she finished her sentence another crack of thunder vibrated the room, as well as the flash of light all around them. The priestess checked once more knowing full well that she was ready, she guided Keira to the two posts, placing her hands on top and getting her to squat down. Ubbe quickly joined her, he crouched close to her, his hand on top of hers. "Ubbe you should be outside." Keira cried a bit and he shook his head.

"A Viking man never shy's away from birth. You have gone through all this and now I will stay with you through the pain that I have caused you to endure." She looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks as she started pushing out the baby, she cried out once more in pain, the priestess ordering her several times to push. Keira sobbed a bit, shaking her head.

"I can't do this." her body was tired and shaking, she was sobbing gently, one of her arm letting go of the post, her head leaning over. Ubbe shook his head.

"No. You are not giving up." He grabbed her hand and placed it back. "Look at me Keira." He crouched in front of her, looking in her eyes. "Push it out. Trust the gods and goddesses, you can do it. Push." He stayed in front of her as the priestess went behind to be ready for the baby. Keira pushed, screaming out with all her strength, head raised to the gods, she felt the pain and the slip as the baby safely landed in the priestesses arms. The spurt of blood come next as the rest also left her. Keira started crying as well when she heard the baby cry, landing on her knees, hair drenched in her own sweat. Ubbe not caring one bit caught Keira in his arms as she cried.

The priestess looked down on the ground to see blood sliding on the ground, she got up quickly and wrapped the baby up. "Ubbe, get a fire started and a knife. Hurry." She laid the crying baby in a small wooden crib with runes carved over it. Ubbe saw the blood on the ground and hurried after gently placing Keira down. Lagertha running inside got to Keira quickly, grabbing a large amount of cloth and putting it between her legs, putting pressure. Keira, looking up at Lagertha, smiling.

"Is it a boy?" Lagertha looked at the priestess who nodded her head. Lagertha gave her the answer. "His name is Dahl Rakknar Ubbuson." Lagertha smiled at the second name knowing its just a variation of Ragnar's name, she nodded a bit as Keira's eyes rolled in her head and she passed out.

* * *

Keira's eyes soon opened, she was in a bed and everything hurt. She could feel the dry sweat on her skin, she hadn't been washed or anything, her breast hurt and her hair felt like they were all matted. She looked around for her son and found instead Ubbe holding his little body, gently bouncing him while pacing back and forth; he was staring down at his little face and Keira couldn't help but smile at the view.

"How is he?" Ubbe looked up at her voice, he went over quickly with Dahl and sat near her, she made the most effort to move herself up so she could hold him but Ubbe stopped her.

"You bled a lot, **Elskan** (My Love). You need to rest." She sighed but nodded her head and stayed down, he gently moved Dahl in her arms, smiles down at the little bundle. "He's been good. He doesn't cry all that much." Ubbe looked down at them, smiling.

"How long was I out for?" She felt groggy and her back hurt a lot like she had been there for a while.

"About a week and a half. We have been giving you broth that was easy for you to swallow, a wet nurse took care of Dahl while you were unconscious." Ubbe placed his hand over the little bundle of baby in her arms, watching her face.

"Did you accept him as yours? For the gods to acknowledge him?" She kissed Dahl's little cheeks and looked at Ubbe who nodded his head.

"I know he is mine. Inside of myself as well as out." He touched Dahl's forehead softly, smiling, she noticed that their son had Ubbe's face and eyebrows too, he had his hair too which he had so little of. "I hope he had your eyes, Elskan."

She hoped for the same, that's when Hvitserk came in quickly and looked at Ubbe telling him that Margheret was giving birth as well. Ubbe seemed torn apart by the choice he had to make. He looked at Keira but she couldn't watch him tear himself apart over who he should be with. She nodded towards the door, forcing a smile on her face.

"Go to her. I have to feed him soon and I have to wash. Hvitserk, make sure to send a slave for a bath please." she looked down at Dahl not wanting to look at Ubbe or Hvitserk at the moment. She knew Margheret's child wasn't Ubbe but he was going to leave Keira to see her because he didn't know about it. Ubbe placed a kiss on her head and then on Dahl but he quickly left with Hvitserk who let a slave know about the bath. Keira moved one side of her shift to make place for her son and fed him while the slaves gathered the bath and water. Keira could hear Margheret's screams and crying from her room, she softly hummed over it so that he son would stay relaxed and drinking, soon he was finished and sleeping. She got the slaves to help her to the bath where she slipped in gasping at the warmth and dried blood became liquid again, tainting the water.

She washed her skin raw and her hair until they felt much better, she also cleaned her face and looked towards Dahl who was sleeping peacefully, she smiled softly not caring about anything else but her child. The storm had died down outside which she took as a sign of the gods being with her but not with Margheret. Lagertha walked in then to see Keira and the child, she smiled warmly and looked down at the small babe.

"He looks just like Ubbe. You had a son, the gods were with you then." Keira nodded a bit, smiling as she leaned against the side of the bath. "Lets get you out." Lagertha helped her out and made sure her skin was dried, the roaring fire near Keira helping her warm up and dry up, Lagertha wrapped her hair in cloth to help her dry her hair as well. Slaves walked in not too long after with clean shift to put on Keira which she happily accepted, thanking them even. She sat on the comfortable bed while Lagertha braided her hair. "Margheret's child isn't Ubbe, is it?" Keira shook her head.

"The day Margheret says she got pregnant with Ubbe, she was gone and I was with him all night." She could feel Lagertha watching her a bit but knew there was no judgement. At that moment, Astrid barged in and looked at them.

"It's a girl. Margheret's child is a girl." Lagertha tied Keira's hair at the end and placed it on her shoulder gently. Keira got up and picked Dahl up gently, they both looked very presentable, him swaddled in a nice grey blanket made of wool and herself in a nice beige dress. She joined Lagertha and walked to see Margheret and the new baby. Once there, Ubbe came out.

"Everything went well. She had a girl and they are both healthy." He looked at Keira who nodded a bit. "I would rather they don't meet yet, my wife needs to rest before she gets all this."

"All this? You mean your son?" Keira frowned. Ubbe sighed and shook his head.

"No the fact I had a son with someone else then her." He hoped in a way Keira would understand but even that was a lot to ask of her, Margheret was screwing both him and his brother, but Keira was supposed to understand? She shook her head.

"You should've thought of that before you married her but wanted me." Keira turned and left, Ubbe was going to go after her but the cries of the little girl in the other room stopped him.

* * *

Keira felt heart broken, she went to the only place she could when people had questions, she held Dahl close to her chest as she came upon the dark house, she gently knocked and walked in, looking around the darkness to see things hanging around, runes, animal corpses, snakes slithering along the pillars and crows staring down on her, she had rain water on her face. Walking through this house of horrors she saw the hooded figure sitting on a chair, waiting, it seemed, for her.

"Keira. I've been waiting for the day you would show up at my door. The gods have been waiting too." Keira gently sat down.

"Why are the gods waiting for me?" She held unto Dahl, the Seer grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, she looked at his face only to find badly scarred over eyes with nothing there, black mouth and rotten teeth, something she would've seen in a nightmare.

"One never to marry, One for royalty. One to the wrong one, One to be done and One to love that which isn't is." His answer puzzled her but she knew that it was a prophecy, a prophecy about the 5 sons of Ragnar. Keira looked at him and grabbed unto him back which took him by surprise.

"What will happen to us? My son and I." The Seer leaned closer to her, the stench off of him was nauseating.

"You will get what you deserve after everything you have done." Keira nodded her head and sighed, the Seer gave his hand over, Keira took it and looking straight at him, licked the inside of his palm. After she left him there, walking out with Dahl she made her way to the cliff to look at the water, she sat on the edge. "I brought you here, every day, to see if your father would be back alive, if he'd come back for us." Tears were growing in her eyes but she held it in, her head hurt but she just kept holding it in.

Ubbe had made sure Margheret was resting and that his daughter was sleeping when he slipped out, he went looking for Keira but couldn't find her anywhere, he looked around town but she wasn't there, he went back to ask Lagertha who had spent much of her time with Keira. Lagertha told him about the cliff she would visit all the time, that's where he found her, lying down in a cave on the edge of a cliff, her hair had dried out but her eyes were swollen and red. He knew she had been crying and he hated that he was the reason for it but what was he supposed to do? Divorce Margheret and abandon her? He wasn't going to do that, he was going to care for both of them. He made his way over to find her gently cradling Dahl in her arms.

His name was so well thought out, he was happy about it. Dahl meant valley, like the one that could be overlooked while looking outside the cave, Rakknar being a different way of saying Ragnar and with the last name she tied it all up so he knew the child was his. Dahl Rakknar Ubbuson was perfect, he even looked like him. Margheret had named the girl Ylva Ubbuson, Yvla meaning wolf. He took off his wolf pelt and set it down somewhere flat and gently moved Dahl to the fur, keeping him all swaddled up and a little further he started a fire to warm the cave up and make it less humid too. Keira soon woke up and looked down then around quickly, her eyes landing on Dahl sleeping on the fur close to Ubbe and the fire but not too close to the fire.

"Ubbe what are you doing here?" She didn't want to make it sound rude or like she didn't want him here but he had chosen, in a way, Margheret over her.

"I went looking for you not too long after you left. I couldn't find you, Lagertha told me you were here." He looked at her up and down, noting some of the dirt from the ground had gotten on her nice being dress and that her hem was filthy. He smiled a bit knowing that unlike most girls she didn't care for dresses.

"You should be with your wife and your daughter." She got up and made her way over to pick up Dahl but Ubbe was in front of her before she got to him.

"He's fine. He is sleeping peacefully. Now why would I leave the other mother of my child. I can't choose, you both have my child, I need to be there for both." He was looking at her and she clenched her teeth.

"But she is not. That child is not yours! It's Hvitserk! Can't you see it?" She sighed and looked at him. Her voice had stayed a whisper but an erratic one. He grabbed her face, looking at her with that look he did when he liked what he was seeing and he kissed her hard. She felt like someone had just grabbed hold of her heart and squeezed. Her eyebrows frowned as she kissed him back, hands pulling him closer. He untied her hair and undid her braid, letting the waves fall around her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around him as his hands pulled him closer, hands on her ribs under her breast, they kissed more passionately and deeply.

She tried to stop herself but she had missed him so much, she couldn't stop. She had wanted him close to her and she didn't want him to be able to control himself either. They started removing each others clothing while kissing and holding unto each other tightly, she kissed him harder until he moved away and used their clothing to put on the ground for them, including her pelt coat, he lowered her to the ground, kissing her more. His mouth moved down and kissed her breast, hands on each side of her, her hand behind his head, she was gently biting her lip. One hand moved between her legs as he gently touched and caressed her. She moaned softly as he pressed himself at her entrance.

"I missed you " her voice was soft and her eyes were trained on him. He looked at her and knew from that moment that he not only had missed her but he loved her and he also noticed that he hadn't thought about Margheret in any moment as he was gone.

"I love you, Elksan." He kissed her again as he got in her, she gasped loudly, he moved gently inside her, the passion between them making every moment together pure pleasure. Her moans matched his groans perfectly, her red hair fanned around her like blood leaking on the ground. Soon they got more frantic, needing more of each other, their mouths meeting again and again between breath and thrust. They both moaned loudly as Keira climax, Ubbe pulling out to make sure Dahl wouldn't get a sibling from his mother yet.

He moved off to lay near her as she lay her head on his chest, her eyes closing softly until Dahl made a noise. The cries coming from him were cries that meant he needed attention, attention to what, none of them had a clue. Keira got up and moved towards Dahl, picking him up and checking his loin cloth diaper to change it to another, closing this one and placing him as well to her breast. Ubbe watched in silence, accepting and appreciating the glimpse he got of the bond between his lover and his son.

"We are leaving for Wessex in the next few days. All of us. Make sure to bring warm furs for yourself and for Dahl." Keira looked at him and nodded a bit, not asking too much questions.

* * *

The trip to Wessex was aweful, Dahl and Ylva just cried practically the whole way there, there were of course moments of peace but barely. Keira held unto Dahl while Margheret kept getting Ubbe to come over to show off the things Ylva was doing. Keira was getting annoyed and a murderous rage would take over her where she just had to do something else. By the time they got to land, Keira was ready to rip off Margheret's head, not once had she allowed Ubbe to come close to his son, every time he did she would start either pinching Ylva or screeching about something being cute. During the trip Dahl had opened his eyes to show Keira that he did in fact have her green eyes and at least that was a beautiful moment for her.

As they got to land, Bjorn and Ivar joined them with Anika. Keira could tell by Anika's look that she didn't get the whole baby thing at that moment. Ubbe picked up Ylve and Dahl, he smiled looking down at both of them, introducing them as his children. Anika seemed to notice how one did not look like Ubbe whatsoever; both Anika and Keira also noticed Hvitserk looking away from Ubbe at that moment. Anika raised an eyebrow and shook her head a bit at that moment. Anika at that moment welcomed them and pushed them gently over to the celebration of their arrival only to disappear moments later.

"Funny but one of your children look more like Hvitserk, Ubbe." Ivar looked at his brother, leaning over, grinning. "Red hair, dark blue eyes. You don't have red and neither does Margheret." Keira noticed Margheret was getting angry as she picked up Ylva and left for the tent that was reserved for Ubbe and herself. Keira sighed as she soon knew that Dahl would need to drink, so she made her way to a private spot to feed him.

Ubbe was with Ivar and he sighed. "I don't know what to do, little brother." He looked towards Keira and then looked at his tent.

"Simple, let the gods show you the truth path." He ate a piece of meat off his dagger. "But in the end Keira is the only one who gave you a child. Margheret lied, the child is Hvitserk." Ubbe was heartbroken at that moment, he didn't know what he should do about any of it. He put his face in his hands and that s when the screaming started. Ubbe looked up and saw men on horses galloping through the crowds and cutting people down, blood draining to the ground. Ubbe got up quickly and ran for Keira.

"Get in a tent quick!" He took his bow off his shoulder and shot at the riders. Ivar quickly made his way to the forest to find out where they were coming from. Ubbe looked towards his tent to see Hvitserk standing in front of the door and her knew, Margheret was never his. He heard Keira gasp a bit and whisper gently.

"One to be done. Sigurd. One to love that which isn't is. Hvitserk. One to the wrong one . Ubbe." She looked at him then looked towards the forest then back only to scream. "Ubbe! Watch out!"

A rider had been knocked down and was swinging at Ubbe, he dropped his bow and took out his hatchets quickly and blocked, his eyes widening as he went berserk. He started yelling as he attacked, his muscles tensing and bulging as he attacked and crumpled the man to the ground, he kicked him down and in one hard swing dug his hatchet in his head, blood splattering on his face, he had a crazed look on his face, Keira held unto Dahl tightly as she watched him fight. He scared her but he also amazed her. The next one came and he jumped in motion once more, Keira ran in a tent to put down Dahl and grabbed a dagger, soon someone grabbed her and she screamed. Ubbe heard it and gave out the scariest, manliest yell ever heard as he ran and took out the man's legs and hit him in the chest with a hatchet. Ubbe was getting more and more bloody.

They heard another scream as the riders started leaving, taking some of their people with them. One had even taken a shield maiden who was yelling and hitting him in the ribs until he hit her over the head to knock her out. Other shield maidens yelled after her "Helr!"

Further in the forest, Ivar had found the group of people the riders were protecting. Ladies, everywhere, he crawled and stealthily took out the guards until her opened a carriage, a scream rang out, a older woman wearing a white cap and veil was standing in front of someone. With the strength of 5 Ivar pulled her out and grabbed the person behind. "Isolde! Let her go you monster!" The older woman was yelling as Ivar took out the beautiful blonde from the carriage. He stopped, looking at her and so didn't notice the rider moving behind him and slice his side with a sword. Ivar yelled out, grabbed the lady and placed her quickly in front of him, dagger to her throat. He couldn't understand anyone, they all talked in a different language.

The girl standing still as the dagger rested on her skin was talking to the riders and the older woman. The older woman shook her head and spoke back, crossing her arms. Ivar started feeling light headed and noticed his side was bleeding badly. The riders helped the others and they all left together, that's when his brothers showed up, knowing he was now safe, Ivar passed out.

Bjorn went to Ivar quickly, placing something against his side. "Bring the women to our camp. I'll take care of Ivar."

Anika, Hvitserk and Ubbe brought the two back, with the young blonde looking back towards Ivar but ending up fallowing anyways. Keira had Dahl in her arms again as they came back.

"Keira get your things, we are going to North Umbria. We aren't staying here in danger." Ubbe was serious and she knew it so she quickly ran to get her things.

* * *

Keira was wearing white, a crown of flowers and leaves adorned her head of red hair perfectly. This was a special day to her she was finally getting what she deserved. Ubbe had soon divorced Margheret, giving her the chance to marry Hvitserk like she needed and not too long after they arrived in North Umbria, Ubbe had wanted to marry Keira. He wanted his family to come together, he wanted to give something to his son he himself had never had, a loving family.

She was so nervous she could feel her heart hitting her rib cage and it almost hurt. People were assisting her with getting ready and she was getting scared. Soon she came out of the cabin she was in making her way in the forest towards her futur. She walked on flowers under the sunlight, soon seeing Ubbe standing, waiting for her to arrive. His smile made her smile as well and she knew everything would be okay. As they joined hands, she looked at Ubbe, he mouthed "I love you" to her, she smiled again and mouther it back to him. That's when she understood that she was staring at the rest of her life, the rest of her life through his eyes.

* * *

 **A.N:** Alright so this is the end of the story with Ubbe. Please Review, I do most of my writing for the reviews, not even kidding. Next up is the one we love to hate and we just plainly love... Ivar. I hope you will enjoy his story as well.


End file.
